Prologue To Carina Rose Series
by Katie80-90Thousand
Summary: Events from the Marauder's sixth year to Halloween 1981.


If I owned Harry Potter, either Harry would have stayed dead or married someone other than Ginny Weasley!!!!!!!!!! There's probably a lot of swearing in this, I'm not entirely sure, but I generally end up swearing more when I'm writing than I do at any other point in time. Sorry about that. This is more of a prologue that skims over the Marauders+Lily's sixth year at Hogwarts until Halloween 1981, it doesn't flow very well but it's hard to revise, I guess. I did choose to include a few details from DH, but I'm reasonably sure that they're obvious. One thing that might get confusing, so I'll clarify it for you now: Snape and Lily stopped being friends in third year instead of fifth, and I think the rest is explain, so here you are…. END AN!!!!)))) CARINA BLACK BOOK ONE Chapter One: Carina Comes To Be

"Sirius," sixteen-year-old James Potter said sadly to his best friend, "I'm giving up."

Sirius looked up, gray eyes concerned for his friend, "What's wrong? Giving up on what?"

"Lily." James said, as if it was the answer to everything.

"Don't give up Prongs," Sirius said, though even James thought it obvious that Sirius was secretly hoping he _would_ give up. "You're meant to be," he said sadly.

"No we aren't, Padfoot," James said, shaking his head, "We even tried dating – one date. It ended with my hair covered in chocolate milkshake and a red handprint across my face. I… I thought I loved her, I really did, but I think I was wrong. I don't even know her, how can I love her?"

Sirius looked torn. On the one hand, it would be the right thing to do to encourage James not to give up on her, but on the other hand, Sirius wanted to date her, too, so it was a tough decision. "I won't force you, James," Sirius said quietly, "But I don't think you should give up. You've been after her for three years, … what changed it so suddenly?"

"Two things," James said, a sad smile flickering across his face, "The first being that I have never taken the chance to know her, and while I want to, she doesn't. The second is that her best friend has much deeper feelings for her, and I think she returns them for him."

Sirius frowned, "Her best friend?"

"The guy who's always been there for her since third year. The guy who held her while she cried, who talked her out of anger, who loved her unconditionally." Sirius still looked confused. "_You_, you idiot," James cried in frustration.

"You think she likes me…?" Sirius asked, hope creeping into his voice.

"Yeah," James said, smiling, "I really think she does. And I think you like her, too. And I know you're perfect for each other. She wouldn't be another one of your … uh, trophies? … she's something special to you. And I don't think you should let that go."

Sirius smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Prongs."

**CRBCRBCRBCRBCRBCRBCRB**

"Lily flower," Sirius said happily, jumping down the stairs enthusiastically and falling on his face, to the amusement of the girl he was talking to. "Yes, Sirius?" she asked.

"I…" he hesitated, "Can we talk alone for a minute?"

She looked confused, but agreed all the same.

He led her down a corridor, "Lily," he said quietly, taking a deep breath and grabbing her hand, "I don't want to do this the wrong way. You mean the world to me. You… you've kept me sane and level headed when I wanted to do various stupid things. You talked me out of telling Snape about the whomping willow, thus saving my friendship with the rest of the Marauders. You're always willing to hear me out, even when I'm being a complete and utter _prat_." He hesitated, "And I don't know for sure, but I think I love you. Will you honor me by going to Hogsmeade with me?"

Lily beamed at him and Sirius felt elated, "Yes, Sirius, I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you. On one condition. I won't be like the other girls, I won't be used."

"I couldn't do that to you," Sirius said fervently, "And even if I could, I _wouldn't_."

Lily smiled even brighter. From the shadows, under an invisibility cloak, hazel eyes shined with tears, but they were quickly wiped away with the acceptance that he'd done the right thing.

**CRBCRBCRBCRBCRBCRBCRB**

It was graduation day, and there was a party that involved three of the four houses in the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly the music stopped and the lights dimmed and Sirius Black appeared from behind the curtains of a window on the right side of the common room.

"Lily Flower," he said in a anxious tone, "I have loved you since we were ickle fourth years, even though I didn't know what I was feeling then. I backed away because my best mate had a crush on you and I didn't want to interfere, but he gave up eventually because he saw what I was to dense to see myself. You are the love of my life, the reason I keep waking up in the morning. I would die for you, kill for you, fight for you, _live_ for you. I don't deserve someone so wonderful as you but you keep loving me and I am forever grateful. Will you marry me, Lily Iris Evans?"

There were tears in Lily's eyes, "Yes, I would love to marry you, Sirius Cane Black."

Sirius beamed and ran to her, grabbing her in an hug and spinning her around. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. And even though they'd exchanged the words before, it somehow meant more than they ever had before.

**CRBCRBCRBCRBCRBCRBCRB**

"SIRIUS CANE BLACK I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" twenty-year-old Lily Evans-Black shouted to her husband, "You're never touching me again, you bastard," she huffed angrily.

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius said, "I am yours to command."

Lily let a smile flit across her face before the pain came back and she screamed. About half an hour later, a beautiful baby girl was handed to Sirius who had tears rolling down his face at the sight. Lily beamed at her husband and daughter.

"I think her middle name should be Rose," Lily announced, "But since your mum and brother both died, you're the only Black left other than her and family tradition states that her name has to be a star, so her first name should be Carina."

Sirius beamed, "It's beautiful. So are you, and so is she. Carina Rose Black."

James Potter popped his head in through the door, "Hey guys, so what's her name and am I a godfather now or what?"

"Carina Rose Black and yes, you are," Sirius said with a smile.

**CRBCRBCRBCRBCRBCRBCRB**

'I don't like this,' twenty-one-year-old Lily Black thought silently, 'I really don't like this plan. We should have used James as the secret keeper, not Peter. What if he's the traitor, the spy? What if we all die? The prophecy refers to a she and the Longbottom's had a boy, so it's definitely her, we have to protect her!'

"Lily, shit, he's here, it's him!" her husband shouted, "Run, take Rina and run!"

"I don't want to leave you," she cried, "But …"

"Go!" Sirius hissed, "Protect our daughter!"

Lily nodded and ran. A few minutes later there was a cry of 'Avada Kedavera' and Lily knew her husband was dead. Tears running down her face, she set Carina down on the changing table and started searching for the portkey. "What bloody good is it if we can't find it when we need it? Damn it all to hell!"

CRBCRBCRBCRBCRBCRBCRB

"NO!" Lily shouted, "I won't let you kill her!"

"Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now!"

"Not Rina, please not Rina, you'll have to kill me first!"

"I tire of this, you don't have to die but since you dare defy me, I'll kill you after I kill your horrid half-blood daughter."

Silently, Lily mused that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to hide her heritage. The green light had just barely shot out of the monsters wand when Lily dove in front of it. Voldemort cackled evilly.

"Avada Kedavera!" Voldemort hissed at the girl who would be the instrument of his defeat – more than once.

To Voldemort's surprise, the curse sped back at him and he had no time to dodge, he screamed inhumanly at the pain that surged through him as he was thrown from his body.


End file.
